Blood and Snow
by monkeywolf23
Summary: DISCONTUE!    SORRY! But Echo Uchiha has adopted the story from me so you should read from Echo-san!
1. Assigned Mission

**I Dont own Naruto but Masashi Kishimoto does!...lucky...TT^TT BUT WITH OUT HIM I WOULNT HAVE MAD THIS AWSOME STORY!**

_A friend is someone who knows the song in your _

_heart and can sing it back to you_

_when you have _

_forgotten the words..._

_Introduction _

_Deep in the forests there stood two figures sitting around a campfire they had hoods over them so no one couldn't make out who they are. A cold gush of winter air began to blows softly between the rustling branches, making the fire crack. _

"_We should begin onward to the nearest village." the taller one suggested. The shorter one didn't answer just nodded. They stand up and walk deeper into the forest to find the nearest village._

Chapter 1

"Assigned Mission"

Cold air from out the window blew inside the small apartment building. The sun rays shot a blonde spiked haired boy named Naruto sleep wildly in his bed. Naruto lied there drooled fall from his mouth to the pillow. He was dreaming of nothing more than ramen but in his dream there was a girl with long dark hair smiling at him with a blushed face 'H-h-Hinata?' but before he come any closer to her, he was awaken by a loud banging at the door.

"NARUTO-BAKA! WAKE THE HECK UP!"

He shot out of bed and landed on the floor face flat.

"_Coming_…" he said weakly. He got off the floor and pick up a shirt off the couch and put it on. He opens the door to see his partner and friend, Sakura, standing there her face red with anger. "What took you so long Naruto-baka!" he just shrugged his shoulder "I don't know I was s-sleeping." He said blushing a scratching the back of his head.

"Well Hokage-sama wants us for a mission so get dress and be there in 30 minutes ...I'll be waiting outside ok." she told him, he nodded and close the door. "Well then I so hurry up and take shower then get dress." Then he heard a growling noise coming from his stomach. "After breakfast!" he smiled and walk to the kitchen.

Naruto walked out of his apartment then notice that the ground was cover with a 2 feet thick white blanket of snow out on the floor of the village."Hey Saukra-chan you didn't tell me that it is snowing outside...ACHOO!" He told her. She looked up at the sky then back at him "You didn't ask me." Was all she said and they contuied walking towards the Hokage's office?

Naruto walked inside the Hokage's offices seeing the blonde haired woman at her desk signing paperwork.

"Oi! Granny-chan!" the blonde woman looked up and scold at the blonde boy.

"Thank you for finally joining _us" _she infixed 'us'. Naruto looked confused and looked around to see a girl with long dark blue hair sit on the chair in the back of them getting up slowly and went to stand next to Sakura.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Sakura greeted her. "H-hello Sakura-chan and N-Naruto- k-kun." She greeted with a blush. Naruto blushed back and waved at her "Hey Hinata-chan!" she giggled and turned back to listen to the Hokage and so did Naruto and Sakura. The Hokage then put down her paperwork to assign them to their mission.

"This mission is about Sauske…" she was interrupted by gasp but continued. "As you all know that Sauske had left to join Ochimaruma. Well after that he left with his team called Heike team. Well we got update of where he is located. This mission is an S-rank mission. Hinata we need you on this mission with your Bakugan. We couldn't send Neji because he is already on a mission with his team. I would like it for you guy to be very careful his team is a high rank team and are very deadly… I want you guys to be safe I'll give you three 30 minutes to pack it is a 3 day mission…dismissed." Then she singled them to leave. They then walked out of her office with a respectful bow.

After Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura meet at the gate they made their way through the forest. Hours had past and Naruto, Sakura and Hinata been walking till night fall and the snow stopped falling and the moon lit up the sky. Naruto and Saukra were walking in the back of Hinata.

"Hey Naruto I see you been looking at Hinata…a lot." Sakura gave him a smirk. Naruto looked at her face red and sweaty but the cool wind blew it out off his face. "What! W-w-what make y-y-you think that?" He asked nervously grinning. Sakura then stopped him Hinata didn't notice and resume walking. "Naruto… I know you…you don't blush around a lot of girl you know that…you should go talk to her. Try to make her laugh joke around with her." Sakura gave him a sweet smile. He smiled back and the both walked up to stand next to Hinata. Hinata was in the middle of Naruto and Saukra. Naruto looked down to see Hinata had a blush across her pale-cheeks he thought that she was blushing because the cold winter air. But, didn't notice that he was just staring at her smiling. He then snaked his arms around Hinata whispered in her ears "Want me to warm you up Hinata-chan." She looked up at him wide eyed like a deer about to get ran over. He smiled at her this made her face heat up and she jerked her head back to his nose and began to walk faster. Naruto notice that she was speeding up and try to catch up with her. "Oi! Hinata-chan where are you going!" he yelled for her. She turned around and 'Epped' and began jumping from tree to tree. Sakura was left looking at Naruto make himself look stupid. She sighed "Idiot…" and resumed walking.

(Hinata POV)

I began to run as he chased me. I hoped that he was not made at me because I just head butted him. I charged up my charka into my feet and began jumping into trees. When I looked back he did the same thing and began to chase me in the trees "Hinata-Chan, come back!" he yelled at me. I jumped faster. But I was afraid that I was going to spill on the ice in the trees. I then stopped to caught my breathe I took one looked back to see if I lost him. He wasn't behind me I quietly sighed and turned my head to be face with ocean blue-eyes and a foxy grin that was last thing I saw before...fainted.

I woke to find that she was inside a tent. 'Where am I?' i asked myself. I quickly got out of the tent to see where she was the ground was still covered with snow. I looked up and saw Naruto training and the other Sakura was sitting next to the campfire cooking. I got up and walk over to sit next to Sakura.

"Hey Hinata-chan." She greeted me I smiled and greeted back.

"Hi S-saukra-chan." she patted a seat next to her "Sit with me." She suggest to me. I nodded and sat down next to her. We sat down and didn't say anything she was picking at the fire with a stick. I was just staring at it. She then turned to look at me "Hey Hinata-chan how much do you like Naruto?" she asked me I felt my face heat up. "W-w-what?" I asked shuddering. "Come Hinata I know you like…heck everyone know you like him." I looked back down at the fire whispering "That obvious…" she shook her. Then spoke "You know I think you should tell him how you feel…but do it when you're alone with him ok." I looked up shocked. She smiled at me "Thank Sakura-chan." I thanked her. Then Naruto came over "I'm so hungry! What cooking sak….Hey Hinata-chan your up sorry about what happen I thought you where cold I didn't mean to do that…but don't worry I won't do that anymore because Sakura-chan whacked me hard enough." He grins at me with that foxy grin. I blushed and whisper "I-I-it o-ok."

After we ate Naruto and Sakura went inside their different tent. Hinata told them that she would be at the hot spring Naruto told that he found them while there eating. She got her change of clothes then left when they nodded. It was 8:30 and still very cold.

She walk through the woods into she had found a hot spring. It was warm in the area that she was in and the snow melted next to the springs. She then walked over to a huge rock. Into she started hearing…_crying._ Hinata was a little scared she walked toward the crying to see if it was just in her mind she accidently scraped her arm on a thorn bush she let out whimper, but kept walking . She walked closer towards a bush that was on the snow a feet away from hot spring. When she looked down she saw a big red spot on the snow. Her eyes widen as ser notice what it was…_blood._ She then activated her Byakugan she looked forward to find some behind the bush. She titled her head the person that was crying had unbelievable amount of charka. She saw the person look up to see her, Hinata squeaked. As the person walked out of bush. The person had a hood that covers most of face. The person was now right in front of her. Hinata notice that the person was the same height as her. Hinata felt curious and walked a little closer to the person that was her height.

"Are you o-o-ok?" she reached out to the person. The person looked around seeing as if looking it was looking for something. Wipe the tears off his cheeks.

"Yessss, Senppppai" the person had a sweet girls voice stuttering her words. Hinata looked at her weirdly after she said **Senpai**. Then, the girl look at Hinata's already bleeding arm. She quickly walked toward Hinata and grabbed her arm. Hinata was to shocked to even move or pull away. The girl looked at one more time before she took off her backpack that she was wearing and pulled out bandages. She quickly wrapped it around Hinata's arm. After she was finished she lifted her head but Hinata could only see her mouth with a smile on it.

"Ffffinsh Sssseppai!" she stated proudly. Hinata looked at her now bandaged arm and look back at the proud looking girl she saw her very warm-hearted and happy. Then asked "What is y-your n-n-name?" the girl hesitated as she open her mouth she closed it her head shot back behind her when she looked back she quickly bowed "Sssorrrrryyyyy, Senpai I mmmmust go." With that she jumped into the bushes. Hinata was shocked grabbed her thing and ran back to the campsite trying not to wake up anyone she slipped in her tent thinking about the mysterious girl. Then she drifted off to sleep.

After that night Hinata had kept to herself. When the group had finished cleaning up their campground and headed on with their tracks. Sakura had thought of a suggesting that stated that they should stop at the nearest village to check if Sauske had may stay there so that can get more information of where he might. Naruto and Hinata agreed and made their way to the nearest village that might be up ahead. On, the way Naruto keep his eyeing Hinata she had caught his glance which causes her to blush her madly.

"Is anything wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto finally broke the silence between the two. Hinata keep her eye on the white snow they walk through.

"N-n-nothing wrong N-n-naruto- k-k-kun." She answered him with her shudders she was hoping that he wouldn't ask her anymore questions. But her request was denied.

"Oh, ok then…Hey, why were you at the hot spring so long? You came back at midnight? I knew because I was about to go to sleep but you rushed into your tent." Hinata look up to see him he had worried look in his eyes. 'Should I tell him?' she asked herself. When she finally she open her mouth to answer the blonde and explosive tag had landed on the tree next to her. "Hinata! Run!" Saukra yelled. Before Hinata could jump Naruto grabbed her by the waist and jump far from the tree but it exploded sending the a few feet away. Sakura began to run to the two but another explosive tag had stopped right in front of her face. She looked at it wide eyed and quickly ran away from it seconds later the tag went off sending pieces and chunk of wood at them.

"WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED!" Saukra yelled while getting up and running towards the two. Naruto helped Hinata up from the ground. "Should we fight or run?"

Hinata asked. Naruto looked around and saw a figure in the trees but the figure quickly left.

"We Fight" he answered. They all got into their fighting stances. "Hinata, use your byakugan." She nodded "BYAKUGAN!" Her eyes wide when they went to the direction of the bushes in front of them. She sees 4 high chakras levels in front of her. But, the one that scared her ,the most was the one with black chakras reading levels.

"N-naruto-k-kun…t-there behind t-the b-bushes…" she began to shake pointing at the bushes. Naruto narrowed his eyes to the direction Hinata was pointing at. Sakura was getting really mad she wanted continue this mission. She inhaled and exhaled and narrowed her eyes at the bushes

"Show yourselves! And prepare to fight us." The bushes began to stir. Hinata was scared now, because Saukra yelled at the ninja behind the bushes. Saukra mouth open wide as so as Naruto, and Hinata sat there looking at shaking at the present four Nins.

The four mysterious people walked out of the bushes. The first that came out was tall and spiky orange hair, and a calm face. The second one had white hair with a light-blue tint to it, purple eyes. The third one was a female. She had red eyes, matching hair color, and an unusual hairstyle she also had on brown glasses. The last one was the real shocker to them all he had black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes that looked heartless. He looked at the group scanning them his eyes had inverted mostly on the pink-haired medical Nin. Saukra began to shudder under his gaze. Her lip trembling not just because the snow but how nervous she felt. Her legs turn into jelly. She shudders out

"S-Sauske…"

Prewview:

**_"Why! Why! you left us!" She threw a punch at him..._**

**_Please keep reading and show support._**


	2. Are you back to Stay?

Ch.2

_Prevoisuly- _

The last one was the real shocker to them all he had black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes that looked heartless. He looked at the group scanning them his eyes had inverted mostly on the pink-haired medical Nin. Saukra began to shudder under his gaze. Her lip trembling not just because the snow but how nervous she felt. Her legs turn into jelly. She shudders out

"S-Sauske…"….

"Battle of Friend"

Sauske smirked

"It very unexpecting for me to see my old teammates…and the Hyuga heiress?" Sauske spoke. He looked at Hinata who was shaking. Naruto caught his eyes and pulled Hinata closer to him. Sauske grinned and concentrating his eyes to see Saukra how looked liked a ghost. He raised his hand and draw out his Sword. His team in the back eyed that and jumped into their fighting stances. They end up jumping farther from Sauske and Saukra leaving the two there.

Everyone charged the white haired one jumped out to try to give Naruto a few punches. Naruto successfully dodged them but as he jumped back he received a punch from his side sending him flying to a tree. "Naruto Kun!" Hinata yelled. But she was busy trying to dodge the red hair girl's attacks. "Aw so sorry your but, boyfriend is a little busy." She laughed at a now mad Hinata. Hinata use her gentle fist on the redhead knocking her down. As Hinata was about to throw more blows to the girl on the snow. A tall shadow figure hovered over her. Hinata slowly turn around to see it was the smiling white hair shinobi. He lifted his giant sword and was about to take off the little scared Hygua head. Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the attack. But as it came down there was a flash of black and a loud clash of metal noise rang. Hinata slowly shot eye open looking to at the scene. The scene itself was very shocking Hinata saw the white haired shinobi looking not at her but at the hooded person in front of her holding a fuma Shurkien but with arrow like points at the ends blocking his attack. The person turned around and smiled at Hinata.

"Hello Sempai..."

Sakura couldn't stand to even look at him. As she saw that smirk on his lips she didn't know what to do. Her eyes began to sting with tears. She lowered her head shielding her eyes.

"Why…." Sakura whispered out. She had begun to cry choking on her tears. Sauske looked at her his smirk went into a frown. She slowly lifted her head to stare at the dark haired rouge Nin. Her emerald green eye looked at him still watering her face was red. She began to breathe very hard. She clenched her fist her green eye going a little dark.

"Why! Why! You left us!" She ran toward him trying to throw a punch at him. Sasuke reacted fast and jump out of the way. Causing Sakura's chakra filled punch landing to the ground a cause a very deep crack in the snow covered earth. Sauske behind Saukra looked at her. She was breathing very heavy. She turned her head slowly to look at the group of people. She got up and her head snapped up. She was scanning the area for "Where are you Uchiha." She hissed.

"Right behind you." She heard him breathe into her ear she then heard his sword. She quickly ducks and tries to kick him but he jumped before and pulls out a kunai throwing it at her. She jumped to dodge it but it hit her giving her a tiny flesh wound. She then landed tumbling and throwing senbo at him he was ready to dodge but she then slammed the ground and he was stuck in a crater. He was stuck in it his waist and under his arms pin inside.

"Him I see you changed huh Sakura?" Sauske slyly said, Sakura kept her face still enraged "Shut up! Sauske! I'm just here to take you back so Lady Tsunade can punish you!" she turned away from him lowing her head "I just hope you would at least come back to the village…" she said softly. Sasuke was staring at the back he lowered his head to look down at the ice ground.

"Hn, you really want me back?" She got up and ran to him walking up the crater's pointed up rocks.

"No! Not just me everyone! You just were bent on revenge and just left up and fucking left!" she yelled at him then soften her face a little more "But you don't how much pain you cause me and Naruto." She chuckled thinking about the blonde knucklehead. But her face turn back to back to her serious face "Uchiha Sauske…me and my team had came to take you back…come back to Kohona with us…please." Sauske raised his head to look at her

"Ok…" at that she hit his skull knocking him into unconsionne

Hinata stared wide at the girl she meet last night 'She was a Konchini to?' Hinata thought. But, as Hinata was distracted by her thoughts. Karin had gotten up and pulled out a kunai from her pouch. She pulled back her arm ready to strike the inspecting Hygua. She lashed he arm out ready to strike, but as was stopped by a flash of black. She felt pressure on her wrist which made her immobilize. Karin slowly raised her head to see a tall hooded man. The man's hood cover most f his face except his mouth that made him look emotionless. Karin was feeling his chakra she was blushing at him 'His chakra is so…attractive.' Her blush darken as he leaned closer. She could feel his breathe on her ear. Her heart began to speed up. He parted his lips and whispered to her.

"Tōketsu ki no Justus."

Karin then felt her eyelids heavy and she passed out into his arms. He laid her on the ground. Everyone the eyes were on him the mystery male. They looked at him mouth slightly open.

"W-w-who are you?" Hinata asked as she got into her fighting stance. He turned around to look at the shaking girl. Then, his eye shot up behind her to the short hooded girl and to the white haired male. She was trying to dodge his decapating sword. He did not answer the Hygua question. He brushed aside from her to the two who were fighting. He quickly grabbed the white haired nin's arm.

"What the fuck are do…" but he passed out after he whispered to him something. He allowed him to drop to the snowy ground. He then began to walk opposite direction. He stopped and looked over his shoulder

"Nee-san, we must go now…" then he smoked bomb without another word. The girl turned around to Hinata.

"I'm ssssrrrorry Senpai." Before she could jump Hinata grabbed her arm sleeves. "W-what is y-your n-name?" she asked. The girl turned around and smiled

"Kukiko…" the she dissaped in a puff of smoke.


End file.
